


Insomnia

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 2nd Mentalist story, F/M, Insomnia, Jane!whump, Lisbon Helps Jane, Red John is finally dead, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jane has always been a chronic insomniac, everyone knew that. Another night of no sleep, Lisbon wakes up to find him not in bed. Getting him back into bed, could Lisbon help him fall asleep, could she help with his insomnia. Maybe not forever, but sleeping more than 4 hours is a good start.





	Insomnia

Patrick Jane had always had trouble sleeping, ever since the night he found his wife and daughter murdered by Red John, in his and Angela’s bedroom. It has troubled him for many years now, but now that Red John was finally dead, and no longer able to hurt anyone he was close too and loved, he didn’t understand why the insomnia still stuck with him. He rolled over restlessly in bed, opening his eyes, the room was pitch dark, but he could hear the soft breathing beside him. He turned to face the sleeping form of Lisbon beside him, and with a soft smile, leant over and kissed her forehead, earning a soft sleepy mumble, as he got himself out of bed.

He made his way over to the window, taking a seat, leaning on the window-sill. He stared out into the darkness, no lights on anywhere, so it must be later than what he thought. His eyes closed, embracing the darkness again. He couldn’t believe he had gotten Lisbon to stay… she was so determined to go to DC, but he had managed to make her stay just by confessing his love for her. Sure, he loved her to bits, but did he really deserve her, would he ever allow himself to be happy ever again? His mind turned with thoughts, almost pounding. Why would his head never shut up and let him sleep? Just one night of sleep, more than 8 hours would be lovely, just once, maybe even 6. A slight glance to his side, he noticed Lisbon’s open notebook on the table, pen neatly stuck in the binder. He wasn’t going to go to sleep any time soon, so he put the pen to the paper, writing a few things down messily.

Soon enough, Lisbon woke up with a small groan, finding the bed empty. She sat up, reaching up to turn the light on.

“Jane?”

“Hi…” Jane muttered.

“You alright?” Lisbon asked softly.

“Ah yeah. Fine.” Jane replied, trying not to let Lisbon know he was definitely not fine.

Lisbon climbed out of bed and joined Jane at the table where he sat. She was surprised to find her journal in front of him, and the messy writing on the page. She looked at him, his eyes red rimmed from the lack of sleep. His insomnia had been quite bad lately, Lisbon had definitely noticed that as Jane wasn’t sleeping more than 3-4 hours a night, and it was for sure taking a toll.

“You aren’t okay, Jane.” Lisbon said with a sad tone as she looked over the exhausted man that currently sat in front of her, “Is it Red John again?” she asked, after thinking for a couple of moments.

He didn’t make any move, but Lisbon kind of got the hint, “Everything is okay now, Jane. You know that, right?”

“Someone could get hurt.” He mumbled, as Lisbon pulled him closer to her.

“Red John can’t hurt us or anyone else anymore. He is dead. You and everyone are safe now.” Lisbon reached out to him, wiping away the tear that ran down his cheek.

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” Jane muttered as Lisbon held him tight.

“I am right. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Jane clung to Lisbon as they sat there for a bit longer, Jane yawned, the insomnia making him feel exhausted, “Come to bed. Please?” Lisbon whispered into his blonde curls.

Jane nodded his head, and they both got up from the table, and making their way back over to the bed. Lisbon laid down first, inviting Jane to lie down with her. They snuggled together, as he laid on his back, and Lisbon laid on his chest, “Do you want me to sing you a lullaby. I used to sing it to my brothers when they were little.” Lisbon said gently.

“Um, I really, uh, don’t wanna hear that.” Jane said as he lifted his hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, we’re halfway there, woah, livin’ on a prayer, take my hand and we’ll make it I swear… come on… sing.” Lisbon said nudging his side softly.

“Livin’ on a prayer, take my hand…. _” they sang together.

Jane’s voice soon came to a slight hum as he began to finally doze off, leaving Lisbon humming. Soon enough Jane was fast asleep, Lisbon kept humming until she managed to doze off too.

There was just something about Teresa Lisbon that made Jane feel safe.


End file.
